Some Kind of Monster
by LazyNinja
Summary: Loving someone means looking past the flaws to see the beauty of the soul. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**A little oneshot written to Metallica's Some Kind of Monster. Neither the characters nor the song are mine. **

**Dedicated to all the lovely people who stand by me. You're awesome.**

* * *

><p>He looked around and noticed two things. One: he was all alone in a pool of blood, and two: he was feeling like hell because the demon fox had broke loose again. It was as if it went downhill after Jiraiya had been reported KIA, and sometimes he didn't even mind it that much.<p>

A blurry voice rumbled in the back of his head about giving in to his hatred. He ignored it, and stepped over the countless bodies (or more accurately, what was left of the bodies) as he bloodied his hands once more by picking up a piece of an arm that had a headband attached to it. Otogakure.

_Sasuke._

An immense burst of pain shot through every fibre of his body. With every passing day, the hopes of the raven-haired avenger returning to Konoha diminished. It was just another reason to stop putting up much of a fight for possession when the demon had his moments.

If it wasn't for his pride, maybe he would've stopped fighting it altogether a long time ago.

With a killer headache, a sore body and a dozen negative emotions coursing through his body, he had to dig deep to summon the strength to move and complete his mission.

* * *

><p>He tossed and turned in his sleep.<p>

_We're outnumbering him! Wait, isn't that the Konoha jinchuuriki?_

_What! Retreat!_

_He's on the loose! Oh Holy Mother of God, no! Bachi!_

In his dreams, Naruto saw himself and the disgusting diabolic snarl he had on his face when he was possessed by his tenant.

_He's... He's having fun in slaughtering us all! This guy is a monster!_

_Just fucking run, Shubo! There's nothing we can do for - Oh god!_

_Niyari! _

He woke up screaming. His forehead dripped with sweat, and his lower lip drew blood from biting on it. His breathing was heavy.

As he had expected, the battle from yesterday had resurfaced. It was as if the demon was having fun in torturing him. In living color, he experienced the sight of himself ripping his enemies to pieces through the eyes of his opponents, with the demon's menacing laugh in the background. Somehow, the fox's chakra made it hurt physically too, he notcied, since his whole body felt like it was on fire.

In some way it was. The fever from using 'fox mode' had struck once again.

Once calmed down, the blonde got up and slumped to the living room of his apartment. He took a bottle of painkillers from his personal med kit and swallowed a handful. the pain numbed, much to his relief.

Naruto was about to bum out on the couch when the doorbell rang. He groaned softly and got up. His mood changed when it revealed Hinata.

"H-Hinata! What the hell are you doing here at this hour?" he asked, eyes wide with surprise.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but may I c-come in please? It's c-cold out h-here," she replied shivering. He noticed she wasn't wearing much to block the cold winds September was more or less renowned for.

"Yeah, sure, make yourself at home," Naruto said stepping out of the doorway.

* * *

><p>Once settled down, both with a cup of hot chocolate, Naruto asked "So what brought you here in the first place?"<p>

Hinata blushed. "O-oh! Um...well, you see..." She hesitated. "I-I was worried about y-you." He was not sure she was stuttering because of the cold shivers that ran down her fragile body or if it had some other cause, but that wasn't really important now. After all, Hinata stuttered. Common knowledge.

He frowned. "Why?"

"You s-seemed so... troubled w-when you came b-b-back from your mission y-yesterday." She bit her lower lip. Wasn't she being too rude?

Naruto looked down. Hinata scooted over to him, getting over her fears, and hugged him. "You can tell me what happened, if it helps..."

He broke the embrace, sighed and threw his mug of hot chocolate across the room. "It's that _fucking_ demon gain! It's completely fucking me over in seven directions, and I'm _fucking sick of it_!"

He took a deep breath, noticing he had somewhat startled her. He quickly apologized. She shrugged it off and beckoned for him to continue. Taking one last look at the large stain on the wall and nearly mistaking it for another liquid he'd seen too much of, he closed his eyes and swallowed down his emotions.

"I just... I lost so many people that were close to me. Old man Sandaime, Sasuke, Asuma-sensei, Ero-sennin... I'm tearing myself apart over it, and the fox - he just takes advantage of that. And here I am, deemed some kind of monster, and..." his voice died. He tried his hardest not to break down. Not in front of Hinata, anyway.

She fidgeted with her fingers. Her voice was soft and soothing. "My mother used to say that loving someone means seeing the beauty of the soul, and ignoring the flaws."

He shot her a very dark look. "Who'd love a monster like me?"

She returned his look, a sudden spark of determination gracing her lavender eyes, and smiled.

_Now or never._

"I would."

* * *

><p><strong>D'awww, so cute. (coughcoughhaxdie) <strong>

**To everyone who's wondering what happened to Brothers of Metal (I know you're out there), it's under construction to remove all the copyrighted stuff. That's all. The reason I took it off was the fucking CU, who kept bugging me about it. It'll be back up ASAP. **

**Rock on  
>~LazyNinja<strong>


	2. Author's Note

**Important note**

I've made a fresh start after two years of absence. I am sick of my old name and my old inbox flooding with emails I never read, so I started from scratch with a new name. For anyone looking for new work, go to my new account at www(dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/3060201/VictimofYourOwnCreation.

**LazyNinja**


End file.
